


Control

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dark Mark Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Harry, Teasing, What A World We Live In, in general, there's aftercare!!!, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Incarcerous.”It was muttered softly, fell from Draco’s lips in one smooth juncture of syllables that Harry heard from over his shoulder. The way Draco said it, soft, simple, with intent, it had goosebumps rising on Harry’s skin. The seamless winding of soft ropes wound their way around Harry’s wrists that were crossed behind his back. Harry shifted just slightly from where he was kneeling on their bedroom floor, rolling his shoulders back, clenching and unclenching his hands. He sighed out a breath as a sense of submission bloomed through him in response.Draco’s hand, tender, gentle, landed on the back of Harry’s neck, the nape of it. Long, slender fingers twirled in the longer strands of hair there, and the feeling sent a shiver through Harry.“Alright?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> getting right into this i honestly.... don't know what this is. i really wanted to write dark mark kink for the most part for the longest time but this kind of ???? happened. i've never written any kind of extremely kinky sex between harry and draco so i hope that you guys won't hate this. i also haven't written d/s in months (literally) so this is me taking a little leg stretch you could say. (a literal major shoutout to my babe and best friend from another country [gabriel](http://dickyzimmermann.tumblr.com) who took like practically a whole day to help me iron this thing out and come up with ideas. i love them so so much and couldn't be more grateful for even their more perverted ideas because tbh i have the same kind of ideas <3)

_“Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac.” - Henry Kissinger_

“ _Incarcerous._ ”

It was muttered softly, fell from Draco’s lips in one smooth juncture of syllables that Harry heard from over his shoulder. The way Draco said it, soft, simple, with intent, it had goosebumps rising on Harry’s skin. The seamless winding of soft ropes wound their way around Harry’s wrists that were crossed behind his back. Harry shifted just slightly from where he was kneeling on their bedroom floor, rolling his shoulders back, clenching and unclenching his hands. He sighed out a breath as a sense of submission bloomed through him in response. 

Draco’s hand, tender, gentle, landed on the back of Harry’s neck, the nape of it. Long, slender fingers twirled in the longer strands of hair there, and the feeling sent a shiver through Harry.

“Alright?”

Draco’s voice was steady, but still lenient, and Harry took comfort in it. 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed back, turning his head just a bit, enough to catch Draco’s eye. 

Draco was standing and seemed unusually tall since Harry was kneeling beneath him. His face was fond, light hearted maybe, but there was something firm that seemingly underlaid it. And then his eyes, full of something like a sparkle, but darker and deeper. Almost shimmering, like water on the horizon, gray eyes flickering darker like clouds do in storms. He seemed pleased with the answer because something like a smile curled onto his lips.

“You’re good for letting me do this,” Draco began, his hand not leaving Harry’s skin as he began to walk around him so he was no longer standing behind him but in front of him rather. He let his fingers trail under Harry’s ear and to the bolt of his jaw. Harry watched Draco’s eyes roam his face as that finger traced itself along Harry’s jawline.

“We’ve done it before,” Harry pointed out, and his voice was already softer. “And I trust you,” he added on. That made Draco smile even more, something warm and intoxicating when it was combined with that look in his eye. Draco’s eyes darted to Harry’s and Harry smiled back a bit. “I know when you want control,” Harry told Draco. His tone wasn’t matter of fact, nor was it gloating. It was just simple, like he was telling Draco something. Something that was rather true. Draco’s head tilted ever so slightly, and his finger went down to Harry’s chin, his thumb joining it. He took Harry’s chin and tipped it up.

“And I know when you want submission,” Draco said quietly. Harry’s smile curled into something more like a smirk.

“Rather nice dynamic we have then,” Harry teased, his eyes twinkling. Draco fought back a grin as a brought his thumb up and swiped it over Harry’s bottom lip.

“You better watch that smart mouth of yours, Potter,” Draco said smoothly. “I don’t want to have to shut it myself,” Draco added on, flicking his gaze to Harry’s eyes. The two stared for a moment, tension flickering between them like flames. Finally, however, Draco dropped his gaze, eyeing over Harry’s nude body. Harry, in kind, eyed Draco who wasn’t naked, instead had on a black dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves to go along with black trousers that just made his legs look that much longer. Sure, he wasn’t naked, but with the way his clothes fit, Harry was beginning to think it was just as good.

“You’re so lovely tied up like this,” Draco murmured almost wonderingly. “Kneeling on the floor,” he went on. He nudged at Harry’s knee with his foot, Harry spreading his legs a little in return. Draco quirked a pleased smile. “Already half hard,” Draco mused. “Being tied up, kneeling,” Draco sighed out, his fingers curling, cupping Harry’s jaw. “It turns you on that much?” 

His gaze was hard, questioning in that way as though he already knew the answer. The answer was obvious. Draco didn’t care all that much, though. He still wanted to hear it.

“Go on then, tell me,” he said simply, tilting his head to one side. The ghost of a smile was on Harry’s lips when he replied.

“Yeah, it does,” he breathed out. He watched Draco’s eyes flicker with something that looked like satisfaction. 

“It shows, even in your eyes,” Draco told Harry softly. Harry wanted to shoot back some retort about why Draco had to even ask then, but he held his tongue. He knew Draco wasn’t kidding about shutting his mouth.

“Anyways,” Draco sighed, dropping his gaze back over Harry’s body. “I’m sure you’re wondering what I plan on doing with you. I, myself, even wondered that for a moment since you’re honestly just _delicious_ looking when you’re like this and there are _so_ many things I could do. But I wanted to try something,” Draco finished off, his eyes setting themselves on Harry’s. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Harry had to give it to Draco because Draco usually had good ideas. Exceptionally good ideas. Especially when it came to the bedroom. Nearly every time he suggested something that they do or try it was a hit. There were misses here and there, but that’s just how things go. 

“If you don’t like it you can tell me, I won’t be bothered. But I think you might enjoy it. It’s something I’ve done once or twice in the past but recently tried to master it in a particular way,” Draco explained.

“What is it?” Harry inquired carefully. Draco smiled and stroked a thumb over Harry’s jaw.

“Do you trust me?” Draco questioned straightforwardly. Harry swallowed. It was a no brainer, of course he trusted Draco.

“Yes,” Harry replied readily. Draco’s smile softened as he dropped his hand from Harry’s jaw and took a few steps backwards. Harry was a little confused, unsure, but then he saw Draco’s wand, the one that had been in his right hand ever since he cast _incarcerous_ , raise up just slightly. Harry didn’t flinch, but something inside of him rushed with some sort of energy, energy of the unknown, perhaps, since he had no idea what Draco was about to do but he knew he had his wand and it was directing itself right at Harry.

Harry watched carefully as Draco’s wand tilted upwards just a bit from where it was point at about Harry’s stomach. And then, out of nowhere, Harry felt some sort of touch, or a breath maybe. Electricity, heat, cold, something that was rather contradictory but seemed to make an unusual amount of sense, trace itself over Harry in a smooth line from his very low abdomen to his sternum.

“Oh,” Harry breathed out because that was… rather pleasurable. Draco quirked a smile and lowered his wand.

“I thought it might be interesting what with the fact my hands aren’t actively on you,” Draco supposed. “But if you don’t like the feeling of it, there are always other things I can do,” he went on, looking at Harry with kinder eyes. Harry shook his head.

“No, it’s,” he began, letting out a breath. The prospect of the feeling of hands on him, heat and breath and coolness all at once, but to have Draco standing a few feet away in all reality, it was… “Good,” Harry finished. Draco immediately smiled, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Well, that’s good because I really did want to do this,” Draco told him, voice mischievous as Harry felt another line of touch, of magic flare across his skin, starting on his thigh and moving upwards to his hip. It steadied itself around Harry’s hipbone, and all Harry could imagine was Draco kissing over his hipbone, biting and sucking. A soft noise fell from Harry’s lips and Draco caught it immediately. He angled his wand a little differently, and soon, Harry could feel the sensation moving ever so slowly across his lower abdomen and to his other hip bone.

“I want to see just how wrecked I can get you with this. Only this,” Draco added on, his eyes following where he was directing the wisps of magic. He trailed one down so that it ghosted Harry’s cock, and Harry let out some soft, almost surprised noise. “To watch you moan without anyone really touching you,” Draco began, letting the sensation spread around the sensitive area of Harry’s inner thighs, but not leaving his cock. “That’s satisfaction,” Draco finished off, lips twitching into a smile.

“It’s already rather satisfying to see you like this, pretty helpless if I do say so myself,” Draco mused. “But, I’d really like to get the most out of this situation,” Draco added on, giving a little experimental flick of his wrist that had that feeling of touch twine itself around Harry’s cock as if Draco’s hand was there, giving him one firm, slow stroke. A soft moan was drawn from Harry’s lips in reply, and Draco fought the urge to grin rather widely.

“What does it feel like to you?” Draco inquired, his voice a little softer. “I’ve only been able to manage it on myself once or twice, it’s generally meant to be used on another person,” he told Harry. Harry took a breath as the sensation slid around his waist, went up to his chest and to his throat. He bared it out of pure instinct and Draco grinned.

“Like you’re touching me, but something more intense. It’s magic after all, that’s how it’s going to feel,” Harry sighed out, tilting his head back a bit more. It wasn’t exact, but the sensation could only remind him of Draco kissing over his neck, sucking bruises and lovebites, sometimes muttering filth into Harry’s ear. Draco must have known what Harry was thinking because he trailed the magic up to Harry’s ear, just under it and around the lobe. Harry let out a shaky breath, his cock twitching, almost fully hard by now.

“Does it remind you of me touching you?” Draco asked, though the answer seemed obvious. “My hands on you trailing downwards,” Draco went on, shifting the sensation back down Harry’s body to Harry’s cock. Harry took in a sharper intake of breath, then a shaky exhale. “My hand on your cock,” Draco murmured, twirling his wrist, flicking it, experimenting with all different motions and seeing what kind of a toll they took on Harry.

“Draco,” Harry breathed out, his legs spreading just the slightest, his back arching. Draco relished in the sight, the whole picture. Harry in submission had to be one of Draco’s favorite sights. Of course, there were the times when he liked Harry in charge an awful lot, but currently, Harry kneeling, tied up, desperate but not even technically being touched, it seemed like art.

Harry himself felt the line of magic curve, climbing up and away from his cock to his lower abdomen, around his waist and to the space between his shoulderblades. It smoothed itself down slowly, slow enough to make Harry shiver. Then it curved once more, curling around his hip, climbing to his ribs then back down. It was so strange, the feeling of being touched but knowing he wasn’t actually. It was almost more arousing in a way. 

The sensation fell back down to Harry’s thigh, tracing over the top and then sneaking into his inner thighs. Again, Harry could only imagine what would be happening if it was Draco actually touching him. If Draco was touching him he would kiss and suck and bite all along the smooth, pale skin there. He would cradle the outside of Harry’s thighs and look up at him, give him that wicked smirk right before-

“Oh, God, Draco,” Harry gasped softly when the feeling of touch returned to his cock, teasing this time, gentle, as if Draco’s lips were just brushing the shaft of his cock, as if his tongue was just coming out to lick at the head. Harry’s hands twisted ever so slightly in the ropes that held his wrists together, his fingers aching to come forwards, to grasp onto something. All he could think of was Draco, Draco’s hair maybe. But Draco was no where near him. It was only the ghost of a touch, and that made things so much more desperate. There was nothing Harry could grip onto or hold onto. He was tied up anyways so what was the use? He was completely at Draco’s mercy. And that just made things so much hotter.

“Are you thinking of me?” Draco asked smoothly. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

“Yes,” Harry breathed out.

“My mouth on your cock and my hands on your thighs?”

“Yes,” Harry groaned, his hips trying to arch up into what felt like a feather light touch.

“You do know just how much I love sucking your cock, Potter,” Draco hummed. Harry just moaned in reply. “But, just not today,” Draco sighed, flicking his wrist again, the feather light touch becoming slightly more solid, more palpable. “Today I think it will be the opposite,” Draco mused. “You’re on your knees anyways, and you seem rather desperate for any kind of tangible touch. I’m sure sucking cock counts for something, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, Christ,” Harry breathed out as the feeling of breath spread itself to the crease where Harry’s thigh met his groin.

“Wouldn’t you say?” Draco repeated, his tone much more firm.

“Yes,” Harry replied, his breathing picking up as the touch shifted so that it was all around his cock, but not actively on it.

“Isn’t it so nice to imagine me touching you? My hands smoothing their way up your thighs, my lips on your stomach, your chest,” Draco went on, following his wand as he trailed the touch up. “My lips on your throat,” he muttered, keeping the sensation hovering over Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and just taking in the feeling of breath on his throat, moving over his pulse points. “I wish my lips were on your throat. Then I could feel your pulse. I could feel your blood rushing like some testament as to how much you want me to touch you and touch you and touch you,” Draco said softly, his voice solid, warm, but not in a kind way, in a way that if you got too close you’d get burned.

“Draco,” Harry choked out.

“Or maybe I wish my hand was on your chest just so I could let it fall down to your cock,” Draco supposed, and Harry felt the breath move down and down and down until it was slowly wrapping itself back around his cock. He arched shamelessly into the touch, and Draco was alight with pride. “Then I would know just how hard you are, just how much you’re begging to be touched. You look nearly starving right now, you know,” Draco said almost offhandedly. The statement made Harry moan because to imagine looking that way, looking wanton and helpless, it made precome drip from his cock that was achingly hard by now.

“The way you arch into every touch,” Draco began, curling the sensation tighter around Harry’s cock. “It’s almost endearing,” he murmured, tilting his head, watching every minute move Harry had to offer.

“Draco, please,” Harry panted. Draco grinned wildly, almost ferally. Harry wasn’t quite cracked, but now Draco knew he was getting there.

“You’ve got to expand on that ‘please’, Potter. I’ve no idea what you want,” Draco said airly, bringing his left hand up, letting his chin rest on it as he swung his right foot over his left, standing loosely cross legged and looking relaxed as ever. 

“I want you to touch me,” Harry said, gritting his teeth. Draco could really be a bastard when it came to begging or even asking for things in situations like that one. 

“Well, my greatest apologies but that’s not happening tonight. Well, maybe later but just not right now,” Draco said, waving a dismissive hand. Draco watched Harry squirm in front of him, and something lit up inside of him, in the pit of his stomach.

“Draco,” Harry breathed out, and his tone was pleading. Not to a fucked out extent, but it was getting there. Draco tried to help that along by sending a particularly substantial line of magic straight to Harry’s cock. Harry groaned fairly loudly, and Draco relished in the sound, watched Harry’s hips try to arch up into the touch that wasn’t completely there. Draco let his eyes roam the rest of Harry, and more gratification flowed through him. Harry’s chest and cheeks were pink, his cock hard and flushed, curving upwards towards his stomach. He seemed the picture of debauchery, and Draco wasn’t even finished with him yet.

“You look so desperate,” Draco mused, eyeing Harry. “Like some poor animal in heat,” he went on. Harry’s head that had been tipped backwards came forwards, and his eyes opened up. He stared back at Draco with wide pupils, hopeful eyes. The sight pulled at Draco’s heart like someone pulling the strings of a harp. Even Draco’s heart seemed to sing with sheer joy of the situation. 

Draco dropped his wand, let the sensation that had been washing over Harry fade. Harry whined pitifully at the loss, but Draco didn’t falter, just stepped forwards until he was only a few inches away from Harry’s face. Harry glanced down for just a moment to note that Draco was obviously at least half hard too, and that gave him some sense of satisfaction. To know that Draco got off on seeing Harry like that, it made Harry’s stomach twist in the best possibly way.

Draco looked down at Harry, and something flared inside of him. Sometime like power, satisfaction, some sort of love. A slow, soft smile creeped onto his lips as he raised his left hand and cupped the side of Harry’s face. Harry leaned shamelessly into the touch, and Draco’s smile twitched. He brought his hand up, ran it through Harry’s hair. It was soft, messy, almost comforting to touch. Harry nearly purred at the calming feeling of it.

“I’d tell you what I want you to do, I’d tell you what I expect you to do,” Draco began, his voice soft. “But I want to hear you say it. I want you to hear yourself say it,” Draco went on, still running his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry’s eyes that had fluttered shut flicked open, set on Draco’s.

“I want to suck your cock.”

Harry’s voice was unusually steady, quiet, almost reverent. Draco felt that power in him flex, and his lips twitched again as he tried not to grin even wider. He brought his hand down, stroked it softly over Harry’s jaw. He brought his thumb to Harry’s lower lip and pulled it down just the slightest. Harry leaned into it and Draco tilted his head up just a bit.

“Ask for it. Kindly.”

“Please, can I suck your cock?”

Harry’s voice had that subtle tone of want that made Draco’s stomach flutter. 

“I’m not so sure you deserve it yet,” Draco mused, eyes roaming Harry’s face. “But, maybe you can do one last thing to earn it,” Draco went on. He pulled his hand away from Harry’s face before holding out his arm. He smirked ever so softly and tilted his chin up.

“Kiss it.”

Harry’s stomach jumped and his heart skipped a beat. Draco’s left arm was on display, and all that was there was the Dark Mark, cold and unforgiving as ever.

They had done this before once they realized it was something they both enjoyed. Draco had mixed feelings about the Mark, but sometimes, when he was in control, it made his blood run hot if he had Harry on his knees, _the_ Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort himself, kissing the Dark Mark just because he was begging to come or to suck Draco’s cock.

Harry himself, had no qualms about it either. He thought it strange at first, but then the prospect of it, the idea of it became more prominent. And then, it became a thing he enjoyed.

Harry glanced up at Draco’s eyes, full of fire, power, heat. Harry swallowed thickly and glanced back down on the Mark, the curve of the snake, the lines of the skull.

“Go on then,” Draco said softly, tilting his head one way. Harry swallowed once more, took a breath. He leaned forwards, rose up a bit on his knees so he could get a better angle. He had his eyes trained on the Mark, but Draco changed that. “Look at me,” he commanded, and Harry looked up at Draco with his eyes full of submission, of need and want. They kept eye contact until Draco let his gaze fall to where Harry’s lips pressed themselves delicately to Draco’s forearm. A shiver ran through Draco as he took a breath and let it out. Harry slowly pulled away, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Draco expectantly.

There was a pause where the two stared, and Draco took in the look in Harry’s eye and Harry did the same with Draco. And then Draco glanced back down at the Mark, then back over at Harry. And his lips curled into a smile.

“Again,” Draco said simply because he had an idea. He wasn’t so sure how it would work out, but it was an idea nonetheless.

Harry didn’t hesitate, leaned forwards once more and pressed his lips back to Draco’s forearm. Immediately, he was met with the feeling of touch again, right on his cock. He gasped at the sheer surprise of it, pulling his lips away from Draco’s arm. The touch immediately went away. He blinked up at Draco who looked almost smug.

“What was-”

“Again,” Draco said, and Harry hesitated, but didn’t dare defy Draco as he leaned forwards and let his lips brush Draco’s arm. The sensation came back and Harry’s lips left Draco’s skin for a short moment. And in that moment, the sensation left. Harry took a second, but then he looked up at Draco.

“Are you…?”

“Everytime you kiss it, I touch you,” Draco stated plainly. His smirk turned wicked. “So, Potter, show me just how badly you want to be touched. Show me just how desperate you are,” Draco drawled. Arousal, hot and sweet, bloomed through Harry as he immediately pressed forwards to kiss the Dark Mark again. Draco’s wand by his side twitched, his wrist flicking just so, and that feeling was back on Harry’s cock. Harry moaned softly, his lips not leaving Draco’s arm. 

Draco grinned, watched as Harry ran his lips the length of Draco’s forearm, over every inch of the Dark Mark. Control, heat, satisfaction, it all wove its way through Draco as made sure to trace his magic in just the right ways over Harry’s cock, as he tried to alternate between a barely there breath and the feeling of a tight hand. Harry seemed to obviously enjoy it because he began moaning, louder and louder, kisses more sloppy, more furious, all over Draco’s arm, all over the Dark Mark. Draco felt as though nothing could be better in that moment, nothing could be more arousing, nothing could be more hot. 

“Draco, Draco, please,” Harry panted into the skin of Draco’s arm. His hips were thrusting desperately into the air at that point, and it was a fucking sight for Draco.

“I said you were desperate before but this is something entirely different,” Draco breathed out.

“Please,” Harry whimpered, resting his forehead on Draco’s arm, panting heavily. Draco swallowed, the smile on his lips unfaltering. He dropped his wand, let the magic fade as he moved his left arm, ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He curled them in the back and tugged just slightly, tilting Harry’s head back. He stepped even closer and drew his wand up, trailing it up the column of Harry’s neck. Draco saw Harry visibly swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing even as his breath came out in heavy pants.

Harry’s eyes were wide, nearly wild, his lips parted, cheeks still flushed a deeper shade of pink. Draco took it all in, the sight of him, the sound of his breath, the feel of his hair. His submission washed over Draco and mixed with all those feelings of authority and arousal, the heat that fell over him from the current events, and the coolness, the realness offered by seeing Harry on his knees like that.

“What would people say now if they could see you?” Draco nearly whispered, though his voice was solid, easily heard. His wand was still pressed against the spot under Harry’s chin, and the mere fact that it was there sent a wonderful thrill through Harry.

“The great Harry Potter on his knees, kissing the Dark Mark, and begging to come,” Draco went on. His eyes were searching every inch of Harry, and Harry felt as though he was looking inside of him, as though he could see through everything.

“All this submission that you present, all this want that you have. You offer it up like it’s nothing,” Draco went on. “So wanton, so desperate,” Draco said before catching Harry’s gaze. “And you love it,” he all but growled, his voice low. Harry whimpered at that and Draco grinned again. “You beg like it’s nothing,” Draco mused. “So are you going to beg for what you asked for earlier?” Draco asked, his eyes dark, pupils wide. Harry swallowed once more, closing his eyes, taking in a breath. 

“Draco, please,” Harry began, letting out another shaky breath. “Can I please suck your cock?”

Draco tugged on his hair just slightly. 

“Open your eyes. Look me in the eye when you say it,” Draco ordered. Harry opened his eyes, finding Draco’s. 

“Draco, please, please, let me suck your cock,” Harry pleaded softly, his voice verging on shaking. Draco smiled a near predatory smile.

“You sound so wonderful when you beg,” Draco told Harry softly before dropping his wand and letting his fingers curled in Harry’s hair go. Harry head dropped forwards just a bit with a soft whine. Draco’s smile softened as he kept his eyes on Harry, pocketing his wand in his back pocket and then bringing his hands down to his belt.

Harry’s head immediately perked up at that, and Harry watched long, slender, and nimble fingers work on the buckle of Draco’s belt. Draco worked it open fairly slow, just to tease Harry, before slowly pulling it out of all the loops in one smooth motion, tossing it aside and onto their bed. 

Harry could already feel his heart beating just a bit faster in response, the anticipation finally getting to him. And of course, Draco went slow on purpose when he undid the button and zip on his trousers. But, after what felt like years, he was finally pulling out his cock that was already hard, which, Harry took slight pride in since he knew he was probably at least half the reason behind that.

Draco let out a pleased sigh because it was rather nice not to be trapped in the confines of uncomfortably tight trousers and boxers. And, when he looked down, Harry looked like he was staring at something resembling a particularly delicious dinner so that did just a little something for Draco’s ego. Draco stroked himself just once or twice, just to get used to the feeling of touch and heat. His soft smile stayed as he reached out his left hand and ran it through Harry’s hair once more.

“Right then,” Draco sighed. “I think you’ve waited long enough. I’d say you’ve done a rather nice job of begging. Hearing you ask ever so politely to suck my cock is something I’m not going to forget anytime soon,” Draco said with a smirk. Harry threw his gaze up to Draco’s and Draco gave him a little nod. “Go on then. Suck,” Draco ordered, his voice firm but offering a little give, a little sweetness. 

Harry didn’t hesitate, just leaned forwards and took Draco’s cock into his mouth in one clean, practiced swallow. Draco let out a soft moan at the sudden heat of Harry’s mouth, his hand clenching just slightly in Harry’s hair. He took a breath in and let it out, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back. It was wonderful to know that he could get Harry to do this, but it was even more wonderful that Harry wanted and was willing to do it. That he was elated to do it. If Harry wasn’t, Draco wouldn’t have made him.

Harry was just as relieved and happy as Draco since he was finally _doing_ something, he was finally putting something to use, and he was finally letting Draco feel pleasure. Being in submission in itself was lovely and all, but being in submission and having the ability to take Draco apart, to give him pleasure, that was something else entirely. 

Draco was never one of those people to make Harry think that he was there for only Draco’s pleasure. Harry knew that some people liked that, and Harry knew that some people were like that, but Draco wasn’t. Draco was more of someone to tease, to build up pleasure and want and lust with good meaning behind it. Both Draco and Harry knew that the more teasing, the more prolonged, barely there pleasure that occurred, the more it built into something big and beautiful which usually took shape in the form of a rather good orgasm.

Harry’s hands, still bound in the ropes, itched to touch Draco, for his palms to splay themselves over his hips, for his fingers to curl around his sides. But Harry knew he couldn’t so he tried his best to make up for that in use of his mouth.

He worked on sucking Draco harshly at first, taking him as far down his throat as he could. Then he pulled back, however, tongued at the vein on the underside of Draco’s cock, a known sweet spot for him that sure enough drew a groan from Draco’s lips. Harry moaned right back, and the vibrations sent through Draco’s cock at that were pure bliss.

Harry pulled back even more so he could work on the head of Draco’s cock, lapping at the crown and the slit, suckling harsh enough for Draco’s hips to twitch forwards. 

“For the Savior of The World, you’re a great cocksucker,” Draco moaned, not even bothering a glance down at Harry. Harry moaned rather loudly at that and Draco grinned, running his hand through Harry’s hair once more. “What a sinful mouth,” Draco sighed. Harry replied by giving a harsh suck and Draco’s hips shot forwards once more.

Harry slid all the way on just to slowly pull off, just grazing his teeth on the underside of Draco’s cock, something that made Draco shiver. He suckled at the head again before pulling off completely to place sloppy kisses all the way down and up the shaft of Draco’s cock. Harry glanced up, saw the pale line of Draco’s throat exposed, his chest rising and falling more quickly than usual. He kept his eyes trained up on Draco as he licked a long stripe on the underside of Draco’s cock before wrapping his lips back around the head, sliding down, taking Draco down his throat once more.

Harry swallowed around Draco and Draco hissed out a curse at the feeling of Harry’s throat around him. Draco’s hands clenched almost painfully in Harry’s hair and Harry let out a quiet whine, arching up into the touch. Harry noticed Draco’s hips almost squirming as though they were trying to hold back. Harry took that in mind as he pulled off Draco’s cock, panting.

“More,” Harry said, looking up at Draco. Draco let his head come up, looking down at Harry, his eyes full of heat. “Don’t hold back,” Harry went on, his breath uneven. Draco didn’t say anything, just raised one eyebrow as if in a silent question. “Please,” Harry sighed. “Please,” he repeated. Draco swallowed, looking down at Harry and smiling just the slightest, a little curve, a pull to the side of his mouth.

“You really are desperate, aren’t you?” Draco asked quietly. Harry didn’t answer, just looked up at him, all wide eyes and hopefulness. Draco gave another nod of his head. “Alright,” Draco sighed, tugging on Harry’s hair a bit. Harry took that as a message and slipped back onto Draco’s cock with some newfound sort of eagerness that made fire dance in the pit of Draco’s belly.

Draco kept Harry’s words in mind as Harry’s mouth worked itself over Draco’s cock once more with fervor, and Draco’s hips naturally rocked into Harry’s face. Draco’s fingers stayed curled in the longer strands of Harry’s hair as he slowly let his head tip back, and shut his eyes once more, just took in the feeling of Harry’s mouth, of Harry underneath him. The sheer rush Draco got out of Harry on his knees, the rush of him tied up and willing, submitting, it was something Draco knew couldn’t be recreated by anything.

Draco’s hips found a natural rhythm, and Harry moved with it, making sure not to choke or gag, but still taking Draco as far down his throat as he could. Draco reveled in the feeling of it, tugged on Harry’s hair in appreciation and was rewarded with soft mewls and moans.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of you on your knees,” Draco sighed once he realized he had been fairly quiet, not speaking much. He brought his head back up, looked down at Harry who had his eyes closed. Long black lashes stood out against flushed pink skin, and when those eyes opened, they were deep green, full of feeling, flashes of affection and want, need, desire. Everything. “You should see yourself,” Draco murmured, loosening his grip on Harry’s hair to run his fingers through it once more. “You have this look of hunger in your eye,” Draco said, almost thoughtfully, trying to card through all the emotions flittering through Harry’s eyes. And Draco was right. Hunger was prominent.

Draco took a handful of his hair again and slowly, almost gently pulled Harry off of his cock. Harry looked up at him, eyes shimmering, lips parted and shiny with saliva. It was ironic, and it didn’t fully make sense, but it was as though there was an air of innocence to him, looking up at Draco with so much admiration, so much yearning. Eagerness. What was underneath it, however, took that innocence away.

“Are you as hungry for it as you look?” Draco whispered. 

“Yes,” Harry breathed back right away.

“Do you love it as much as you look like you do?” Draco went on to ask. Harry’s mouth opened up a bit more as if he was going to answer, but then he paused. And then this slow, overwhelmingly warm grin grew on his face, full of mischief. His eyes twinkled with something that was fascinating to watch. 

“Yes,” Harry sighed. Draco thought that that would be it, that he had rendered Harry capable of only one word responses but-

“I fucking love sucking your cock.”

Draco held back a moan on that one since it totally blindsided him. Harry was great at dirty talk, but usually Draco had to prompt him or ask him before he started speaking filth. Though, there was a time, every once in awhile, where he would hit Draco out of nowhere. Now, apparently was one of those times. 

“You’re filthy,” Draco said, but he said it with a fond grin. Harry knew he wasn’t saying it seriously, so Harry returned Draco’s words by leaning forwards, letting the tip of Draco’s cock rest on his bottom lip.

“And you fucking love it,” he replied softly before swallowing Draco down again.

“Fuck,” Draco hissed, his hand scrabbling back for purchase in Harry’s hair. “God,” he breathed out, his hips bucking forwards into the sudden warmth of Harry’s mouth. He could feel heat running through him in what felt like tendrils, starting in his stomach and fanning out as if trying to reach every inch of him. He knew his orgasm wasn’t far off, Harry had been sucking him off for a fair amount of time. But now, Harry seemed to know that, and he sucked Draco even harder, incorporated his tongue in ways that were truly sinful. Harry didn’t seem to care that Draco’s hips were starting to thrust in even rougher now, he just took it, moaning the whole time, a continuous sound that made the heat in Draco flare and flicker. 

Draco grit his teeth, the thrusts of his hips starting to turn erratic, a sort of buzzing settling itself under his skin, threatening to spread, to intensify. His fingers tightened further in Harry’s hair, and then these wonderful whimpers and whines started falling from Harry’s lips. They echoed in Draco’s ears, over and over again until Draco couldn’t stand it. That heat inside of him burst, ran all throughout him in a rush of ecstasy. His hips stuttered and his jaw dropped down, a groan falling from his lips, long, deep. He rode out his orgasm, feeling Harry swallow everything down, nice and polite and complacent. 

Draco’s knees felt weak by the time his orgasm was back at that pleasant buzz just under his skin and the racing of his heart. He opened his eyes that had fell closed and he looked down at Harry whose lips were still wrapped around Draco’s cock, his eyes looking expectantly up at him. Draco took a deep breath and slowly pulled Harry off of his cock again, and Harry was breathing just slightly heavier when he did.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Draco sighed out, loosening his grip on Harry’s hair and letting his hand fall down to cup his jaw. Harry’s eyes fluttered as he leaned into the touch. Draco’s eyes fell to Harry’s cock that was nearly red. Draco could tell Harry was probably aching with the need to come. “You still haven’t come and you haven’t said a word about it,” Draco went on. Harry’s eyes flicked open and landed on Draco’s.

“Yeah,” he sighed out. Draco took a breath and pulled his hand away from Harry so he could tuck his cock back into his boxers and trousers.

“Well, we’ll fix that,” Draco told Harry. He zipped up his trousers and did up the button on his trousers before pulling his wand out from his back pocket. “You’ve been rather good for me, I suppose I should be just as good to you, hm?” Draco hummed as he trailed a trace of magic right over Harry’s cock. Harry gave a sharp inhale at the sudden feeling. He had been hard for what felt like days by then, and he was absolutely _aching_ to come. He looked up at Draco who smiled softly down at him. Harry could tell Draco wasn’t quite done, he still had an air of dominance to him and Harry was obviously still tied up. But, either way, Draco seemed a little less harsh.

Draco let another tendril of touch curl around Harry’s cock and Harry groaned. Draco didn’t even tease, he just let it remain there, let it slide over that general area, Harry’s inner thighs, his abdomen, his balls, everywhere. Harry let his head tilt back, his hands squirming in the ropes that still held his wrists together. 

It didn’t take so long for the feeling of heat to run through Harry as Draco kept tracing lines of touch everywhere, as Draco’s hand came out to cup the side of Harry’s face. Harry just closed his eyes, fell into the rhythm of the touch and waited until everything was cresting like some big, beautiful wave. The fact that he had been on edge for so long only made his orgasm that much more powerful, more intense. His hips arched up into it and his cock pulsed as he moaned and whined his way through his orgasm until everything settled to a lull, a gentle beating of his heart, a slightly quicker flow of his blood. 

“Alright?”

Draco’s voice broke Harry out of his rather intense post orgasmic haze as he opened his eyes and looked up at Draco. Draco’s eyes were soft, and his face was too. His eyes held almost concern, and a lot of adoration. Harry grinned up at him.

“Very alright, actually,” Harry replied breathlessly. Draco smiled at that and immediately kneeled down in front of Harry.

“You must want to get out of these,” Draco murmured, crawling around Harry to hold out his wand and mutter the counter spell to _incarcerous_ , the ropes disappearing from Harry’s wrists. Draco immediately crawled back in front of Harry, taking Harry’s hands in his. He frowned, rubbing his thumbs over the pinkish marks on Harry’s wrists. “Were they too tight?” Draco questioned. Harry shook his head.

“Any looser and I probably could have slipped out,” Harry told Draco who let out a little hum. He brought each of Harry’s wrists up to his lips, peppering a few kisses over where the ropes had been. The action made Harry smile, something fond erupting inside of him. When Draco looked back up at Harry, his smile was fond too. He set Harry’s hands back down in Harry’s lap before bringing his own hand up to Harry’s face, brushing a few wisps of rogue curls or cowlicks out of the way.

“How do you feel?” Draco asked, voice soft and reverent. 

“Like I just had a really intense orgasm,” Harry told Draco with a lopsided smile. Draco caught his gaze, and Harry’s eyes were still shimmering. “No, honestly, fine,” Harry sighed, following up his last response.

“No limits were pushed?” Draco questioned, running his hand very gently through Harry’s hair as if to make up for all the tugging. Harry shook his head.

“I liked it. Really creative that magic thing, with the wand, the touchy…” Harry trailed off, flailing a hand for lack of words. Draco grinned. “Rather smart if I do say so myself,” Harry added on, nodding at Draco. Draco just grinned some more and leaned forwards to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. It started out chaste, but Harry melted into it like it was nothing. Draco didn’t push, but Harry was obviously eager, pulling Draco towards him, enough so Draco nearly fell on top of him, earning a muffled laugh from Harry that Draco just had to smile at. 

“Mm mm, no,” Draco said, pulling away. “Up on the bed with you,” Draco said, slowly standing up and then offering a hand down. Harry gave him a pout and Draco couldn’t help but smile. “Once you’re up on the bed I’ll kiss you, how about that?” Draco proposed. Harry took in the proposition then finally sighed and nodded, reaching up his hand and letting Draco pull him to his feet. He let out a satisfied groan when he got on both legs since he felt like he had been kneeling for forever. “Okay?” Draco asked and Harry simply nodded before climbing up on the bed and lying down on his back, splaying out his limbs. 

Draco quirked a smile as he looked over him. He thought about heading off to the kitchen to grab food and water since that was usually a pertinent thing to their aftercare. But then, he thought about walking down the stairs and going to the kitchen and he didn’t altogether feel like leaving Harry splayed out on the bed. So, instead he just Accio-ed some water bottles and a chocolate bar. Harry perked his head up and a little smile twitched onto his lips.

“Couldn’t be bothered to go to the kitchen?” he questioned. Draco shook his head as he walked over and set everything down on the bed.

“Too much walking,” Draco told him with a little smile. Harry smiled back, his eyes roaming over Draco.

“You look like you’re about to go to a Ministry Event,” Harry told Draco who was still in a dress shirt and trousers.

“Rather casual for the Ministry, don’t you think?” Draco joked, looking over at Harry with furrowed brows. Which, was admittedly true, usually more formal robes were worn to Ministry events. Harry just shook his head and waved a hand in Draco’s direction.

“Off. Take it off,” he said, looking almost vexed. Draco grinned at that but didn’t falter, just went to undo the buttons of his shirt, promptly untucking it then shucking it off. Trousers, then boxers soon followed until Draco was just as naked as Harry. Harry made a low whistle once Draco was naked, and that gained a laugh from Draco.

“Oh, sod off,” Draco grumbled, still grinning as he crawled into bed with Harry. Harry immediately pulled him in for the promised kiss Draco had offered and Draco didn’t mind this time. Though, met with the drying come still on Harry’s stomach he cast a wandless cleaning charm.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled into the kiss. 

“No problem,” Draco muttered back before they were kissing again. It wasn’t like a furious kiss, but there was some amount of fervor there. Want, different from the one they had been previously dealing with, flowed in between them. 

Draco was tender with Harry, cupped the back of his head and let Harry control the kiss for the most part, meeting him in the middle. They kissed and kissed until Harry pulled away, just slightly out of breath. Draco rolled him back onto his back, then draped himself somewhat awkwardly over Harry, pressing soft kisses up his neck.

“You were wonderful. You _are_ wonderful,” Draco corrected himself. “Beautiful, amazing, lovely, incredible-”

“Synonyms, those are all synonyms,” Harry interrupted Draco who couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Oh, shut up,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s neck, nudging him and gaining a laugh from him. “You really did do well. You were perfect,” Draco went on, his voice quieting itself. 

“You were too,” Harry murmured back, his hand coming up to where Draco’s laid on Harry’s chest. Harry interlaced their fingers and Draco smiled softly, nuzzling into the crook of Harry’s neck. “I love you,” Harry whispered, turning to nuzzle into Draco’s hair. 

“You’re supposed to let me say it first,” Draco argued. Harry grinned and nudged Draco.

“Alright then. Go on, you say it,” Harry said. Draco picked up his head, laid his chin on Harry’s chest so that he could look him in the eye. His eyes were still shimmering, but then were different now. Softer, kinder. Less wanting, filled with more comfort.

“I love you,” Draco said softly.

“I love you too,” Harry replied with a soft smile, those eyes shimmering just a bit more, adoration from earlier returning but in a different form this time. Almost more mellow, but nonetheless passionate. Draco smiled, all slow and warm, something that made Harry’s heart skip a beat.

Draco’s eyes weren’t that dark dark gray anymore, they were lighter. Almost more free, more kind. Harry had to admit he loved those eyes either way, however, dark or bright. Except when they were dark due to things like Harry forgot to pick up toothpaste at the store and Draco got pissy and his eyes took on that look. That wasn’t so good.

“So, are you going to eat that chocolate bar or are you going to let me have it?” Draco questioned, still smiling as he nodded over to the two bottles of water and the chocolate bar that was sitting by Harry’s side.

“No way are you getting your hands on that,” Harry teased, bringing the hand that wasn’t interlaced with Draco’s up to Draco’s head to card through his hair. Draco gave Harry a little pout and Harry smiled. “Don’t give me that look,” Harry murmured, letting his eyes roam Draco’s face.

“I’ll split it with you,” Draco proposed softly. Harry squinted at him as though it was a very serious offer.

“What’s in it for me?” he questioned.

“More kisses,” Draco offered. Harry smiled, all slow and sweet.

“You know how to make a deal, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> well!!! tell me all about it friend. feedback, comments, kudos, all wonderfully beautiful, will be printed out and promptly hung on my refrigerator. thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well!! <333


End file.
